Angel: Season Six
by Dark-MageUK
Summary: Here is my own version of Angel, Season Six. Hope you enjoy. FAN OF THIS STORY, PLEASE READ THE NOTICE!
1. Introduction

Introduction

****

Hey all. Just wanted to thank you in advance for taking the time to read this.

This story is my own version of Angel season six, it starts where "Not Fade Away" left off and tells the events that happened afterwards in my own way.

Again, thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Survival

**_Angel Season Six:_**

**_Episode 6.01 – Survival_**

****

Rain pelted down upon the city of Los Angeles as a lone figure, dressed in soaked black shirt, trousers and a long black coat, quickly made his way up the alley behind the Hyperion hotel. When he reached the chain-linked fence, he stopped. Firmly gripping the sword in his hand, he looked around for signs of anyone else. 

"Boo." Spike said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Anyone else?" Angel asked as he examined the platinum-blonde haired vampire. Like Angel, Spike was soaked with rainwater.

"Not so far." Spike replied. He looked further up the alley nervously before speaking again. "You feel the heat?" He asked Angel.

Angel nodded. "It's coming."

"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl then."

"That's one way of putting it." Angel replied sarcastically as they both saw someone running up the alley towards them.

"Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through?" Gunn shouted as he drew closer to Angel and Spike, his homemade battle-axe in hand. The pair noticed the sever wounds he had suffered, blood stained his visible skin and clothing, his movement and speech became weaker. "You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight." Gunn continued. "My game was tight."

"You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy." Spike said grimly as he helped Gunn over to box where he could sit for a while.

"Any word on Wes?" Gun asked as he examined his wounds.

Illyria landed behind Angel, having jumped down from the chain-link fence and startles the trio. "Wesley's dead." She says, her voice betraying a little emotion.

This news shocked the others. Both Angel and Spike hung their heads to hide the anguish that is visible on their faces. Tears began to pour from Gunn's eyes, mixing with the blood on his face.

"I'm feeling grief for him." Illyria continues as the sounds of a vast amount of demons rapidly approaching them fills the alley. "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." Spike replied.

"Among other things." Angel adds as he studies the approaching horde. The four companions look up and see an angry looking dragon, flying overhead.

"Okay, you take the 30,00 on the left…." Gunn said jokingly to Illyria, who in return cuts him off with her response.

"You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best."

Gunn takes a firmer grip on his battle-axe as he gets to his feet. "Then let's make 'em memorable."

Angel, Spike, Illyria and Gunn slowly walked towards the advancing demon horde. Spike turned to Angel as they moved forward. "In terms of a plan?"

"We fight."

"Bit more specific?"

Holding his sword at the ready, Angel smiles. "Well, personally, I kind of want to sly the dragon." He said as he stepped forward. "Let's go to work." Angel adds as he swings his sword at one of the nearer demons.

****

The others fallowed suit, attacking the front line of the horde in a display of pure heroism

.

"Illyria, protect Gunn!" Angel called as the battle picked up in intensity.

Angel caught the attacking demon's scythe like sword on his broadsword before kicking it square in the stomach, resulting in it flying backwards, knocking down several of the other demons.

"We can't bloody keep this up much longer!" Spike shouted from next to Angel, as the sword he wielded beheaded a demon.

"I know." Angel replied in frustration, another two demons already closing in on him.

"Thought of anything in the way of a plan?" Spike asked. "Or we just gonna stick with the 'going down in a blaze of glory like true heroes' approach?"

As Angel and Spike berated each other, Illyria was purely focused on venting her emotions on the demon horde. Her fists collide with the head's of countless demons, all the while the image of Wesley dying flashed through her mind. It didn't make sense to her, he was nothing, just a human but why was his death causing such pain.

In the dining room of the now dead demonic wizard known as Vail, the body of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce lay in a pool of his own blood. The smile upon his face reflected the last moments he had spent in the arms of his true love.

A swirling noise filled the room and small crackles of an orange-red coloured energy appeared above the body of the fallen champion. The crackling of the mystic energy became more frequent until a portal of the same orange-red energy opened.

The portal continued to crackle and fizz for several moments until it closed. When it did, the body of Wesley had gone, leaving behind a pool of blood on the floor where it had lain.

Angel glanced up as the Dragon continued to fly overhead, occasionally descending in a fly by action in an attempt to spook Angel and his companions. He knew something had to be done about it but what, he wasn't sure of.

"Angel, Gunn's wounds are grave. He requires immediate aid." He heard Illyria say in her trademark cold, emotionless voice. He spared another glance up at the dragon and saw it was coming in for another sweep, now was the time to act.

Thrusting his sword into the chest of a small, grey coloured demon. He took the axe, which it was wielding from its hands and threw it high into the air.

The axe struck the Dragon's head, piercing its skull and killing it instantly. No one else saw the Dragon falling from the sky, with a loud crash it landed on top of the attacking horde of demons.

The majority of the demons were cut off from Angel and his companions, those that weren't, were killed quickly.

"Right, now what?" Spike asked as he looked at the body of the Dragon, because of its huge size, it had struck the surrounding buildings on the way down causing several chucks of brick to fall onto the horde with it.

Angel walked over to the fence. Using his sword, he cut a large hole into it. "We get out of here."

"So? Why are we here again?" Kennedy asked Willow as they walked up a street in LA.

"We are here because Angel asked for my help. Giles wasn't to clear on the specifics though."

"But Angel is working for the enemy now, you know that right?"

"Hey!" Faith, who had been silently walking behind the pair, responded. "I'm sure he has his reasons.

"She has a point. Angel is still our friend, no matter what." Willow added, tenderly stroking Kennedy's cheek.

Kennedy smiled in response. "Okay, I trust you."

Willow, together with Faith and Kennedy, continued to make their way towards the Wolfram & Hart building.

Angel lead his companions as they quickly moved through the back alleys that lead away from the site of their previous battle. Spike was helping Gunn, whose wounds were beginning to take their toll. Illyria brought up the rear.

"Angel, where we heading?" Spike asked.

"We need to get Gunn to a hospital." Angel replied. "Though we all won't make it, not like this. First we will head underground, try to throw them off our trial then you will get Gunn to the nearest hospital while me and Illyria stop them from going after you."

"Sounds like a plan." Spike replied as he examined Gunn's wounds once again. His hand hung limply, dragging his axe along the floor when he walked and his eyes were only half open, giving the impression that he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"What do you mean by 'heading underground'?" Illyria asked as she came to stand beside Angel.

"This." Angel replied as he pulled open a nearby sewer entrance, revealing the metallic ladder that lead down into the darkness.

"What the hell happened here?" Faith asked in shock as she looked up at the Wolfram & Hart building. The building was in disrepair, windows broken and huge cracks running up its entire length.

"That's a good question." Willow replied quietly as the trio walked into the building and saw the internal damage. Huge chunks of the ceiling and walls lay scattered across the floor and the majority of the lights were off, casting the building into an eerie glow.

Willow turned to Faith, fear evident on her face. "I don't like this. I think we had better find Angel, now."

"Your right. We need to find Angel." Faith replied as she examined the destruction before her. "If we can."

Conner walked meekly along the street, something didn't feel right to him. He had wanted to help his father, however, Angel had told him to go home. Now he couldn't shake the feeling that he was just being a coward.

His head jerked up when he heard a familiar voice from close by, at least it seemed familiar. Seeking out the source, he saw three women heading in the direction he had just come from.

He followed them back to the abandoned building of Wolfram & Hart, studying them the entire way.

Two of the three seemed familiar, as if he knew them but then he didn't. Perhaps they are somehow connected to his new memories, the ones that are mixed together with his old ones.

He watched from the shadows as the three of them emerged from inside the Wolfram & Hart building. Deciding that perhaps he didn't know them after all.

He turned and began to walk away, however, he stopped when someone called out to him.

"Conner?" Faith asked, causing all his memories of her and Willow to come rushing back.

The tunnel Angel was following lead into a large opening, which had several other tunnels leading off it, going in many different directions. He stopped as he reached the centre and started to look around.

"Can you hear that?" He asked Spike, who had just came into the opening, still helping Gunn.

"Hear what?"

The sounds of feet hitting the stone floors of the pathways ran out through the sewers, coming from every direction. As something moved quickly towards the opening where Angel and his friends were, they moved into a tight circle in the centre and waited for the pursuing horde to arrive.


	3. Old Friends

Angel Season Six: Episode 6.02 – Old Friends

Faith and Kennedy sat on the steps that led into the main entrance of the Wolfram & Hart building. A short distance away from them stood Connor.

"I don't understand." He said, fixing his gaze on Faith. "How is it that you and Willow can remember who I am?"

"Not to sure myself Junior." Faith replied, never looking at him once. "Maybe its like Willow said you know. That demon wizard got whacked so now his magic is beginning to fade."

"I still can't believe Angel has a son." Kennedy interjected. "I mean he is a vampire."

"Don't worry about it kiddo." Faith responded as the doors of the Wolfram & Hart building opened and Willow stepped out. She had decided to perform the tracking spell inside just in case anyone walked by.

"I know where they are." She said, smiling broadly.

"Really? Where?" Conner asked as all four of them made their way to Willow's car.

"Not to far from the Hyperion hotel." She replied as the car set off and they continued their search for Angel.

"What's the plan?" Spike asked as the sound of the approaching demons grew louder. They had realised that the echoes of the large number of demons moving through cramped tunnels had been magnified so they appeared closer. They guessed they had another five minutes before they reached them.

"I'm open to suggestions." Angel responded.

"Oh, that's bloody comforting."

Gunn's health continued to deteriorate. The blood loss was beginning to affect his mental capacity. His chain of thinking and reasoning was slowly being corrupted.

"I'm sorry." The others heard Gunn whisper. "I didn't mean…I just wanted to be useful, I never wanted her to pay for it." He added, his voice nothing more then a harsh whisper.

"Charlie boy? You okay?" Spike, who was still supporting him, asked as both Angel and Illyria turned their gaze on him.

"I tried to make it right, tried so hard…"

"Gunn, save your strength." Angel said as he walked over to him. "I need you to fight, I need you to hang on."

"Told them to take it back but it wasn't enough…." Gunn trailed off.

Gunn became silent again. Looking at Spike, Angel spoke. "We need to get out of here."

Just then, demons began to pour into the opening, laying Gunn carefully on his back, the others formed a lose circle around him.

Spike kicked one in the stomach and it doubled over in pain as another two charge at the vampire.

Delivering a vicious punch, Angel breaks the neck of a demon and begins to punch and kick other demons at random, his strength and speed still enhanced by Hamilton's blood.

Illyria, still wielding two long, curved daggers from their previous fight, viciously slashed the torso, back and faces of any demon that approached her.

Angel looked up as he heard a scraping noise and saw a sewer cover being removed. He turned and saw the look in Spike's eyes and knew how he felt. Neither of them had even seen the ladders that led up to it.

A figure jumped down into the opening and began to battle the demons. "Connor!" Angel yelled in shock once he recognised him.

Two more jumped down into the sewers and engaged the demons, Angel recognised one as Faith but the other he had never seen before.

The arrival of those three-helped Angel greatly, together they were able to keep the demon horde at bay and away from Gunn.

As the battle raged below her, Willow stood on the streets above. "Aska umbrion." She said, resulting in a ball of a bright white light appearing in her outstretched hand. She mentally sent Kennedy a quick warning before tossing the light down into the sewers below.

Sticking her wooden stake into the head of a particularly ugly demon, Kennedy stopped as the warning from Willow flashed in her mind.

"Close your eyes! Now!" She shouted as the small ball of light fell into the sewers and landed on the ground. The light shimmered and then suddenly burst, engulfing the area in a bright, all consuming white light.

Even with his eyes closed, it still hurt Angel's eyes. When the burning feeling subsided, he opened them. The demons that weren't currently lying dazed on the floor were fleeing back through the many tunnels of the sewers.

Angel reached the top of the ladder and climbed out of the sewer. The others were already standing there, waiting for him. He saw Gunn lying in the back of Willow's car.

"Faith, I need you to get Gunn to the closest hospital." He said calmly.

"No problem. Willow, is it okay if I take your car?"

The red headed witch nodded.

"Thanks." Faith responded to Willow before returning her gaze to Angel. "Right, when I get back I want to know just what the hell happened here." She said, her gaze flickering over to Spike and Illyria for a couple of seconds before she walked over to the car.

"Where will I find you?" Faith called out the window as she started the engine.

"Back at the hotel." Angel replied.

"What did you think you were doing?" Angel asked Connor as the group made their way back to the hotel, the two of them were walking a little a head of the others. "I told you to go home."

"I was on my way home, then I ran into Faith and Willow."

"So you decided to tag alone did you?" Angel replied. "Thank you. It, it means a lot." He said after a minute or so, smiling at his son.

The pair continued to make their way back to the hotel, occasional engaging in small talk. However, Angel's thoughts drifted to those who had fallen to the good fight, especially the most recent casualty.

Wesley screamed as the curved knife cut away into his flesh, causing fresh blood to spill out over his battered body.

The large grey demon withdrew his blade and walked over to where the rest of his instruments lay.

Wesley took a few moments to catch his breath as the demon selected which tool to use next. "Where am I?" He called out to it, although he knew it wouldn't answer just like it never answered when he asked upon awaking in this strange cave like room.

All thoughts were driven from Wesley's mind when the demon returned to where he was chained to a rough, blood covered wall, a giant fork like object in his hand.


	4. Notice

Quick Notice

****

Hey all, just to let you know I am still working on this story but I have had a brainstorm about its layout and I have decided to attempt and write it in a full episode script fashion.

This means there will be a lot more contents in each "Episode" but there will also be a lot more work so I ask you all to bare with me and hopefully continue to read my version of season six.

Thanks for your time,

Dark-Mage


End file.
